The present invention is related to a Venetian blind structure, including an upper and lower beams made up of telescopically adjustable upper and lower inner/outer brackets respectively, and plural pairs of mutually abutted upper inner and lower outer blind slats located at retaining holes defined by upper/lower clamping sections distributed equidistantly from top to bottom of U-shaped retaining cords; whereby, due to the sleeve engagement of the upper and lower inner/outer brackets and the abutment location of the upper inner and lower outer blind slats thereof, the upper inner bracket and blind slats, and the lower inner bracket thereof can be simultaneously pushed towards the upper outer upper bracket, and the lower outer blind slats and bracket thereof respectively to telescopically adjust and shorten the overall length of the blind thereof, widely fitting to windows of different sizes as well as efficiently cutting down the packing materials required for more economical use of the shipping space so as to increase the quantity of shipment and the convenience of delivery thereof.
A conventional blind structure is made up of an upper and lower beams, and a blind embodiment attached to the underside of the upper beam wherein the upper and lower beams and the blind embodiment are integrally molded into a certain length and size, which is rather inconvenient for taking too much space in delivery as well as uneconomical for wasting time and materials in package. Even if the upper and lower beams thereof are capable of telescopically adjusted in length, the blind slats, though, are integrally molded into a fixed length without any adjustable functions, uneconomically wasting packing materials and occupying shipping space so that the quantity of shipment thereof is greatly reduced.